Pequeno Manual de Instruções Para Gatos
by Naru Hefferman
Summary: Em apenas sete lições básicas, Kai ensina como sobreviver ao lado de um gato na Rússia. KaiRei


**Avisos:** Hai, minha primeira resposta ao _"FFSOL 100 Fics - Desafio Miss Sunshine"_ o.o/ Segundo a porcaria do Word (sim, aquele que sempre trava quando você precisa dele XD), 2.800 e poucas palavras \o\

Espero não ter fugido do tema ..o.o' (se bem que... acho que sim ç.ç')

Esta não é uma fic yaoi, com cenas românticas, apegos e abraços, barari, bororó o.ó' Escrevi voltada para a amizade dos dois, pura e simplesmente. Porém, caso queiram algo mais, deixem a imaginação rolar livremente 8D

Agradeçam (ou xinguem) o Hades, eterno fornecedor de fermento às minhas idéias, por fornecer 4 dúzias de imagens KaixRay em uma só leva o.o''

E não, nenhum dos personagens descritos abaixo me pertence u.u''

* * *

Morar na Rússia não é algo que seja fácil para qualquer um se acostumar. Provavelmente, até hoje, os próprios moradores de lá não conseguiram se acostumar.

Esta, porém, não é uma história sobre _"como sobreviver na Rússia_" ou coisa e tal. Hoje uma nova lição será apresentada aqui. Talvez, a mais importante de todas para quem deseja começar a vida ao lado de alguém ou algum animal de estimação.

Pensando nisso, é que comecei a descrever este...

**Pequeno Manual de Instruções Para Gatos  
****Por Kai Hiwatari**

Claro, você pode ter quantos animais quiser. Se procurar, na internet é fácil de encontrar diversos sites contendo "estratégias para deixar seu cão mais feliz"... ou "Como Manter um Filhote de Cão Animado Por um Bom Tempo". Claro, nenhuma dessas matérias se digna a falar sobre um animal bastante conhecido, porém, pouco valorizado.

Gatos são animais de estimação bastante versáteis. Apesar de mostrarem-se, por diversas vezes, selvagens, podem se tornar ótimas companhias.

Eu agora tinha ao meu lado, como companhia, um gato. No começo foi complicado, admito. Mas, com o passar do tempo, o gato conseguiu assimilar sete lições fáceis de se aprender.

**Lição número 1: O começo**

O começo de uma vida ao lado de um gato é sempre complicado. Normalmente, é preciso um tempo até que este se acostume a alguns hábitos rotineiros da sua casa.

Gatos possuem um grande senso de responsabilidade. Quando presentes em um ambiente desconhecido, costumam tomar medidas extremas de cautela, a fim de pouparem suas vidas.

Por via de regra, existem algumas exceções, mas estas são facilmente desconsideradas.

Por ironia do destino – ou uma dissolução temporária da equipe - Ray passaria a morar comigo. Não que fosse do seu agrado. Na verdade, ele não teria para onde voltar.

- Esta é a minha casa, venha.

Como um estranho em um local desabitado, Ray adentrou a casa com muito cuidado. Parecia ter medo de esbarrar em alguma coisa e quebrar, sendo obrigado a pagar. Numa tentativa de amenizar o clima ali imposto, levei-o até o quarto onde ficar hospedado.

- Pode colocar suas coisas aqui. – apontei para uma enorme cama a nossa frente.

Ele estava sério, sem saber o que fazer. Estranhei, já que Ray era alguém habituado a situações de mudanças.

- Precisa de algo? – perguntei, acreditando faltar alguma coisa, que eu não sabia, para ele.

- Nah... mas... – ele hesitou em continuar. Porém, antes mesmo que eu tomasse a dianteira e fosse embora dali, ele foi adiante. – Tem certeza de que este quarto é –todo- meu?

Não sei quantas vezes seria necessário dizer, mas repeti algumas centenas durante o vôo para Moscou: _"Sinta-se em casa" _ou um simples _"A casa é sua"_.

Talvez, gatos fossem surdos.

- Sim, Ray. Pode ficar com todo este quarto para você.

Ele respirou fundo e não saiu do lugar. Cheio daquilo, peguei as malas de suas mãos, carregando-as e depositando-as em cima da cama. Ele pareceu não ter motivos para contestar, apesar de, caso surgisse um, ele faria questão de deixá-lo público.

Ao ouvir um pequeno barulho, virei-me e encontrei-o, dando os primeiros passos na direção da parte interior do cômodo.

- É... estranho. Nunca tive essas regalias antes, em toda a minha vida.

- Acostume-se, você tem uma nova vida a partir de hoje.

**Lição número 2: Regras Básicas**

Para um bom convívio com gatos em geral, é necessário tomar alguns cuidados. Todo e qualquer felino possui um temperamento imprevisível, não sendo possível tomar medidas de precaução para evitar os desastres e a discussões por virem.

Como experiência própria, sugiro que finja aceitar as regras de seu gato. Faça com que acreditem que sempre têm razão. Porém, quando menos esperarem, imponha as suas próprias regras.

- Tá legal, eu aceito perfeitamente tudo o que acabamos de ver! Mas vamos tentar criar algumas regras!

Observei atentamente as feições de Ray, tentando imaginar onde este poderia chegar. Nunca, em toda a minha vida, pensei em criar regras para a moradia em minha casa.

- Regras? Que regras?!

- Eu não vou suportar que alguém tente fazer meu almoço, imaginando o que eu poderia gostar! - ele sentou-se à minha frente, com um pequeno bloco de anotações. – E se eu não gostar da comida?!

"Não gostar da comida"? Essa era a piada do dia, com certeza. Ray nunca havia recusado nada! Não que ele fosse esganado como Tyson ou Max... longe disso, feliz do meu bolso que iria sustenta-lo a partir de hoje. Mas, ainda assim, Ray não era do tipo que fazia cara feia para as coisas.

- A partir de hoje, eu prefiro continuar fazendo a minha própria comida. Não precisa se preocupar... pode pedir para os seus empregados saírem mais cedo... não sei. O que for necessário, mas não precisam se preocupar comigo! – ele continuava.

Não questionei, afinal, sabia o quanto ele poderia ficar desapontado ao ouvir um não logo de cara. Mas fiz por dom de mostrar que as coisas não funcionavam assim.

De primeira, comecei a investigar as suas preferências. Os pratos favoritos... aqueles que eram difíceis de se encontrar, mas que ele sentia vontade de conhece-los.

Por fim, solicitei a um dos empregados que, a cada dia, fizesse um destes pratos.

Minha missão era provar que Ray aprenderia a depender um pouco dos outros. Mesmo que ele soubesse cozinhar... mesmo que ele não quisesse dar trabalho aos outros... ele teria de aprender que não se consegue nada sozinho na vida.

- Kai, mas isso é uma delícia!!!

- Sabia que ia gostar. – respondi, ao vê-lo provando um pedaço de Baklava. Provavelmente ele não saberia responder o nome daquele prato, caso eu perguntasse. Mas me lembro muito bem do dia que saímos e notei seu ar curioso quando fomos em um jantar de meus parentes.

Depois de um bom tempo servindo os melhores pratos, e os seus preferidos, ele não questionou mais as regras da casa.

**Lição número 3: Hora do Banho**

Nem sempre, a hora do banho é a melhor hora do dia. Muitas vezes, você precisa de um pequeno jogo de cintura para saber como tratar as reações durante este pequeno momento.

Gatos não costumam gostar de banho. Todos eles preferem tomar o próprio banho, sem ajuda alheia. Excepcionalmente, quando precisam, alguns correm para o auxílio de seres humanos a quem confiam.

- Kai!

- Hm? – não sabia ao certo de onde sua voz vinha. Mas tinha uma ligeira impressão ao ouvir as gotas de água caindo no chão do banheiro, uma atrás da outra.

- A água está fria!

Não me lembrava de ter alterado a resistência do chuveiro quando tomei o meu banho diário. Aliás, a água estava bem quentinha quando o fiz. Era impossível que estivesse fria agora.

- A chave não está no verão?

Demorou um tempo até que recebesse minha resposta. Provavelmente, estava verificando a minha pergunta.

- Não, não está.

Suspirei. Por que aqueles problemas sempre aconteciam comigo? Corri até uma sala onde guardava uma pequena despesa, juntamente com alguns equipamentos necessários. Lá estava, a resistência do chuveiro.

Bati algumas vezes na porta, até que ele saiu vestindo apenas uma toalha amarrada.

- Eu não consigo tomar banho frio assim!!!

- Relaxa... eu vou trocar, deve estar queimado.

Realmente, a pequena resistência que havia dentro do chuveiro estava completamente torrada. Não sabia bem o motivo, mas o mais importante, agora, era trocá-la e permitir que Ray voltasse para o seu banho.

Mal ele havia retornado para o chuveiro, escutei a sua voz me chamando novamente.

- Kai, o shampoo acabou! Não posso ficar sem lavar meu cabelo, ainda mais com este tamanho!!!

O dia vai ser longo...

**Lição número 4: Kit Básico de Sobrevivência**

É essencial que você mantenha em sua casa os produtos necessários para o seu gato poder viver em paz. Quando se quer manter um gato asseado, shampoo e derivados são produtos que não podem faltar nos itens de seu bichano.

- O que vamos comprar?

Pensei, tentando me lembrar o real motivo de estarmos ali.

- Shampoo.

- Só?

Até onde eu me recordava, era apenas isso. Porém, algum motivo deveria ter para ele dizer um apenas "só?". Algo mais deveria ser do seu interesse. Ignorei seu comentário. Iríamos ao mercado, faríamos nossas compras e voltaríamos para casa.

Ainda dentro do mercado, notei que estava sozinho. Andei por alguns corredores, mas nada de encontrar o meu amigo 'neko-jin', como ele se auto-denominava. Estava prestes a ir embora e abandona-lo ali, quando escutei alguns passos correndo em minha direção.

- Kai!!! Podemos levar?!

Em suas mãos havia uma pequena barra de chocolate. Não era nada absolutamente fora do normal, apenas algumas besteiras de rotina.

- Vamos. Levaremos o chocolate.

- Valeu!!!

Feliz da vida, ele me acompanhou até o caixa, onde efetuamos a compra. Caminhamos por algumas ruas, até que notei estar sozinho. Novamente. Quando, por fim, olhei para trás, ele estava parado em frente a uma pequena loja brinquedos para crianças.

Diversos tipos de brinquedos estavam ali, para os mais diversos tamanhos de crianças. Desde a infância até a pré-adolescência, quando começavam a abandonar tais coisas.

Parei ao seu lado, como se questionasse o que fazia ali.

- Tinha um gato parecido com este, de pelúcia, que estava a venda lá no Japão, próximo à casa do Tyson. Eu sempre passava e ficava admirando ele.

- Por que nunca comprou?

Ele se virou e me olhou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- É doido?! Já viu o preço de uma coisa dessas?! – antes mesmo de terminar a frase, pôs-se a andar na direção de nossa casa.

Eu não o segui. Preferi entrar dentro da loja e fazer uma surpresa a ele. Acredito que Ray se assustou ao não me encontrar caminhando ao seu lado, como era esperado. Estava parado no meio da calçada, sem saber para que lado deveria seguir. Surgi atrás dele, com um pequeno embrulho de papel em mãos.

- Tome.

- Hm?

- É seu. Apenas um gato de pelúcia.

Ele pareceu confuso mas, por fim, estava feliz.

**Lição número 5: Prevenção de Acidentes**

Gatos são presas fáceis para acidentes domésticos. Na maioria dos casos, eles dão asas à sua hiperatividade, não conhecendo os seus limites.

Um gato hiperativo, quando está ocioso, procura o que fazer, até mesmo quando está com sono. A maioria dos gatos reage diferente a esta regra, mas sempre temos as exceções.

- Tédio...

Estávamos sentados em frente à TV, zapeando todos os possíveis canais em busca de algo 'assistível'. Aquilo era uma completa inutilidade, mas não havia outra coisa a se fazer naquele momento.

- O que vamos fazer?

- Continuar aqui.

Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio, até que escutei sua voz novamente.

- O quê?! Pretende ficar aqui, dentro de casa, sem fazer nada???

- Ray, está frio lá fora, o que pretende fazer?

Ele parou para analisar as possibilidades de atividades a se realizarem. Não que fossem muitas, na verdade, eram completamente escassas.

- Patins!

- Como? – indaguei, surpreso com a opção apresentada.

- Vamos sair e andar de patins!

Munido do controle remoto da televisão, desliguei o aparelho e levantei-me do sofá, prestes a sair daquele cômodo. Algo que eu sempre fazia, não se estranhem.

- Boa sorte.

Senti meu braço sendo repuxado para trás, apenas para ouvir uma ordem sendo ditada em meus ouvidos.

- Você vai comigo!!!

Suspirei, desejando que aquela idéia fosse passageira e que não demorasse nada mais que de 10 minutos, no máximo! Não suportava atividades como aquela, ainda mais naquele frio.

Praticamente meia hora havia se passado, e ele ainda continua andando sobre as quatro rodas, me convidando a andar com ele.

- Venha, Kai!

Ao se distrair para me chamar, ele não notou a elevação do chão à sua frente, caindo de no chão. Quase sem forças, levantou, reclamando das dores que sentia.

- Isso dói...

Agora me conte uma novidade.

**Lição número 6: Cuidados Médicos Recomendados**

É importante ter em mente que, quando acredita não ser necessário – o que isso significa, na maioria das vezes – o gato se recusa a receber tratamento médico adequado.

Isso, logicamente, não é bem visto aos olhos das pessoas comuns. Muitos acreditam que seja rebeldia. A verdade é apenas uma... medo!

- Pra quê isso?

- É apenas um remédio para passar na sua ferida.

Ele levantou-se, se esquivando de minhas mãos, que pretendiam passar o medicamento no local atingido.

- Não precisa, isso vai sarar.

- Ray, venha até aqui!!!

- Não!

Seus olhos felinos me encaravam, como se me desafiassem para que o buscasse. Isso seria uma afronta, tanto é que não me levantei do local onde estava. Mas eu tinha uma arma sórdida contra aquela pirraça.

- Se não vier aqui, e agora, te mando de volta para o Japão!

O rosto de medo que ele fez foi claro. Foi naquele exato momento que notei o quão duras foram minhas palavras, buscando que este voltasse até onde estava.

- Tudo... menos isso...

Eu não queria forçá-lo a tratar-se, muito menos ter de deixá-lo sem tratamentos adequados. Usei e abusei do bom-senso, que sempre era bem vindo nessas horas.

- Você não pode continuar assim. Isso pode piorar. – apontei, referindo-me à ferida.

Com um rosto choroso, ele se aproximou novamente de mim, esticando o braço ferido para passar o medicamento.

- Isso não vai doer, vai?

- Se doer, eu vou estar aqui para fazer parar...

**Lição número 7: Gato feliz é gato querido!**

A última lição desde manual serve de complemento à lição anterior, a qual trata sobre os cuidados médicos necessários para um gato, que são bastante simples. Nem sempre, um médico especialista irá cura-lo de todas as doenças.

Existem doenças que não são curadas com medicamentos ou aparelhos sofisticados. Para a cura de algumas doenças, é necessário apenas um pouco de atenção dispensada.

Ray estava ali, sentado no parapeito da janela, observando o pôr-do-sol. Ele possuía algo em mãos, pena que não pude reconhecer o que realmente era.

- Ray?

- Hm?

Para minha sorte, ele estava me escutando. Não que eu pensasse que fosse ser ignorado, longe disso. Mas, como eu não sabia as suas reações, acreditei que fossem diferentes daquelas.

- Algum problema?

Ray não respondeu. Abraçou mais forte ainda o objeto que tinha em mãos, como se aquilo fosse o motivo de toda aquela melancolia.

- Ray? – disse, me aproximando um pouco mais de onde ele estava.

- Eu tenho saudades... – ele começou, gaguejando, como se não soubesse como continuar. Mas soube fazer. - ... tenho saudades de quando morava com meus amigos... apesar de brigarmos por diversas vezes, ainda tenho muita consideração por eles.

Saudade. Essa era a sua doença.

- Quer desabafar?

Juro que vi uma pequena lágrima descendo por seu rosto. Não que aquilo fosse um crime ou pudesse estragar a imagem. Mas... era... estranho.

- Não precisa. – com a costa das mãos, enxugou a teimosa que insistia em continuar descendo.

Respirei fundo, tentando encontrar palavras que pudessem solicionar o meu problema ali. Elas não viriam para me salvar... muito menos apareceriam do nada. Mas eu continuava sua busca.

- Você ainda tem a nós.

Sorrindo, meio sem graça, ele apenas respondeu:

- E eu agradeço muito por isso...

Não importava a doença que ele pudesse ter. Primeiramente, era preciso descobrir qual a sua origem para, então, saber como trata-la.

E, naquele momento, não havia médico melhor para isso...

**Anexo I – A curiosidade matou o gato!**

Você não precisa, necessariamente, seguir todas as instruções contidas neste manual para ver o seu gato feliz e satisfeito. Apesar de teimosos, como eu já bem disse, gatos são animais mutáveis, que se adaptam muitíssimo bem a qualquer que seja o ambiente.

- Kai?

- Hm?

Escutei sua voz me chamando novamente.

- O que faz aqui, sozinho, sentado em frente ao computador.

Claro, havia esquecido do pequeno detalhe de que gatos são extremamente curiosos!

- Você me fez lembrar de algo que eu estava esquecendo!

Sem entender nada, ele aproximou-se de mim, como se tentasse descobrir o que realmente eu fazia ali.

- Está escrevendo um manual sobre gatos?

- Hai.

- Mas nós não temos gatos!

Salvei o arquivo que digitava no computador, fechando-o e colocando o aparelho em modo de espera. Ele não perguntou nada, sabia que eu fazia aquilo para manter a minha privacidade.

- Nunca se sabe quando você vai ter de morar com um...

* * *

_Baklava:_ Um prato típico russo n.n' Parece com uma torta, feita com amêndoas, nozes, pistache e mais um monte de coisa que eu não me lembro XD 


End file.
